L'amour : Comme une lettre a la poste
by littlesitter
Summary: Mini fiction de 3 chapitre inspirée de la chanson de Renan Luce, la lettre. Santana va ouvrir un courrier qui ne lui appartient pas et des lors, elle va tout faire pour séduire l'auteure de la lettre. Et si notre avenir amoureux n'était pas écrit ? Quinntana. Un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Maudounette préféré plus connu sous le nom de Faberry-momo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours a tous je reviens avec une petite fiction. Je l'ai ecrit pour ma Maudounette Alias Faberry-momo. Ma fiction est inspiré de la lettre de Renan Luce. Pour le Glee Magazine je le posterais dès que je le peux.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

Après sa journée de travail, Santana rentra chez elle. Et comme tous les jeudi de la semaine, elle s'amusa à prendre le courrier de tous ses voisins. De toute façon, personne n'osait lui dire quelque chose. Elle venait de Lima Hight Adjacent tout de même. Ses voisins n'avaient toujours pas deviné qu'elle en était la responsable. Encore Vendredi dernier, le papi du dessous lui avait confié qu'il était persuadé que le voleur de courrier était le jeune iriquois en face de son appartement. Bien sur, Santana ne l'avait pas contredit, au contraire, elle l'a encouragé à trouver d'autre preuves contre le présumé voleur. Santana remonta donc dans son appartement situé au 4ème étage les mains chargées de courriers qui ne lui appartenaient pas. En entrant dans sa propriété, elle deposa les courrirers sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de prendre une bière. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. Son appartement lui apportait reconfort, bien-être et calme. Malgré les couleurs sombres qui y regnaient, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et en faisait un nid douillet.

Elle s'installa dans son canapé rouge vif pour ouvrir les courriers. 2 courrier pour Mr Harris, le papi du dessous : une pub pour un déambulateur et sa pension de retraire. Dommage pour lui, il ne les recevra jamais. Continuons. 4 courriers pour la famille Patterson du premier : une lettre recommendée à récupérer à la poste, une facture d'eau assez importante, des fraits de scolarité et une carte pour l'anniversaire de la petite Lucie avec en cadeau 50 dollars.

- Bien je vais pouvoir me faire un bon petit restaurant. Merci Lucie. Ricana Santana pour elle-même.

Ensuite nous avons Mrs Powell la bourgeoise du 2ème étage avec 3 courriers dont une carte de membre au club de Golf, une facture pour le traiteur et une invitation à un Gala. Il n'y a qu'un seul courrier pour Madame Davis, du rez-de-chaussées, qui est le rappel des impots. Nous arrivons à présent au fameux iriquois de mon étage. Noah Puckerman et ses 3 courriers dont une amende et un licenciement.

- Et bien bravo Mr Puckerman on peut dire que vous êtes serieux. S'esclama Santana a nouveau pour elle-même.

C'est a ce moment que Santana tomba sur une lettre adréssée à Noah. Une lettre rédigée sur du papier rose et parfumé. Bien évidemment, elle se sentait obligée de la lire. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle regarda l'arrière de la l'enveloppe. Une certaine Quinn Fabray de New Haven.

_Puck_

_Tu dois te douter de la raison pour laquelle je t'écris cette lettre. Après avoir essayé tous les moyens possibles pour te contacter, je ne voyais plus qu'un seul moyen. Une lettre ! Même s'il y a de très grandes chances que tu ne prenne même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. J'espère que tu y repondra cette fois-ci, contrairement au nombreux appels, sms, mails, skype, tweet, statuts facebook, et messages privés que j'ai pu t'envoyer. Certe je te parais sûrement collante et probablement envahissante mais si je me donne autant de mal pour attirer l'attention d'un homme de ton genre, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons. Cependant, j'en ai marre d'accumuler les echecs. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vie est sans dessus dessous. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus d'espoir. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je refuse d'en assumer seule toute la responsabilité . Ma vie est entre tes mains. Je serais Dimanche à la falaise de New Haven et si tu n'assume pas tes actes je chuterais 30 mètre plus bas…_

Elle allait se suicider à cause de ce gros con. Santana ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Cette lettre lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose d'inconnu pour elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa magnifique écriture, ou bien les marguerites sur le haut de ses i, ou encore c'est petites fautes d'orthographe qui rendait cette lettre encore plus adorable ou si c'est la signature « Ta petite blonde sexy ». Non vraiment Santana ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser faire ça. Elle aurait pu aller voir ce fameux Puck et lui donner la lettre mais non, c'était impossible pour elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la petite blonde sexy. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêches si elle voulait sauver sa belle inconnue car demain serai le jour fatidique. Santana se précipita sur son ordinateur et réserva un billet de train New York – New Haven pour le lendemain et alla ensuite directement faire ses bagages.

Le lendemain elle se retrouvait à 11H devant la gare de New Haven. Elle prit un taxi et lui demanda de la conduire à la falaise. Au bout de 15 minutes, elle arriva à destination. Elle put voir de loin une chevelure d'or flotter dans les air. Santana sortit du taxi. À ce moment la blonde se retourna. Et ce fut le choc. Le coup de fourdre. Elle était magnifique. Des traits fins, une peau claire, des yeux de couleur émeraude. Sa signature était honnête, il s'agissait vraiment d'une petite blonde sexy. Tout était parfait chez elle. Cepandant elle fut surprise de voir au profil, qu'un petit habitant lui faisait sous le nombril. Santana n'était pas la seule surprise, car la petite blonde sexy ne s'attendait pas à voir une inconnue descendre de ce taxi. Santana se rapprocha de la blonde jusqu'à une distance convenable pour la Latina.

- Quinn. Souffla t-elle.

- On se connait ?

- Non. Enfin tu ne me connais pas. Et moi non plus sauf si tu pense que lire une lettre de toi c'est te connaitre ?

- Tu as lu la lettre de Puck ?

- Oui c'est mon voisin et il y a du avoir une erreur de courrier. Mentit-elle.

- Et tu étais obligé de l'ouvrir ? Tu aurais pu la redonner a Puck.

- Oui, mais ma curiosité m'en a empêché. Et après l'avoir lu, je ne pouvais plus la rendre à son destinataire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Quinn curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. En fait si, je sais. Ta lettre a fait ressurgir beaucoup d'émotions que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais et ce que tu avais, ni quelle était la raison de cette lettre mais j'avais envie de savoir, de te connaitre de te protéger. Pour moi cette lettre, c'est un signe. On me donne une nouvelle chance d'aimer et peut-être d'être aimé en retour. Je sais que c'est un peu fou, mais crois moi, je veux vraiment être cette personne. J'ai ressentis le désespoir qui parcourait ta lettre et je veux le faire disparaitre, te rentre heureuse. C'est comme un devoir mais ce serai également un plaisir.

- Ola ! Ce n'est pas fou ça, c'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est une blague c'est ça ? Une camera cachée ? C'est Puck qui t'envoie n'est-ce pas ? Il a découvert mon ancienne relation avec Rachel et veux me le faire payer c'est ça ?

Elle était aussi attiré par les filles. Santana avait une de ces chances. Là, c'était sûr, le destin y était pour quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate cette opportunité.

- Non, je te jure que je suis sincère. Puck ne sais pas que je suis ici, nous avons à peine parlé ensemble, nous ne sommes que voisins et il ne sait pas que cette lettre existe. Et je ne connais aucune Rachel également. Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur toi et que tu me donnes une chance.

- Wouaw si tout cela est réel ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, comment savoir que tu ne m'embarque pas dans une embrouille ou que tu viens de la part de Puck ? Je ne sais rien de toi, même pas ton prénom.

- Santana.

- Quoi Santana ?

- Je m'appelle Santana. Écoute je sais que pour toi tout cela doit être irréel mais je n'ai que de bonnes intentions. Laisse moi te le prouver. Un rendez vous. Je t'invite à déjeuner et on apprend à faire connaissance. Si ça ne marche pas entre nous et bien tu ne me verra plus, je te laisserai tranquille. Mais si le filing passe entre nous on se revoit. Qu'en dis tu ? Juste un ? Lui supplia t-elle en tendant la main en cas de réponse positif.

Quinn semblait être en pleine reflexion. Au bout d'un temps interminable pour la brune, Quinn lui prit la main en souriant.

- Un rendez vous et après on verra.

La latina sautilla de joie et accompagna la belle blonde dans le taxi la tête remplie d'espoirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours a tous ! Je reviens avec une toute petite suite a cette histoire. Je sais qu'a la base cela devait être qu'un OS mais ça m'a inspiré. Donc j'en ai fait une mini fiction de 3 chapitre. Le troisième et dernier sera publier jeudi. Pour ceux qui lise Le Glee Magazine la suite sera publié Jeudi ou Dimanche car je l'ai enfin terminé. Bon je vous laisse lire n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Faberry-momo : De rien ma belle ! La voila ta suite !**

**Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup de ta review :)**

**Totoche77 : Je t'avoue que je trouve aussi que ce genre de rencontre me parait bizarre également. Oui je voulais donner un coté Bad Girl a Santana. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Louguia : Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite a défaut d'épilogue.**

**Kellel : Comment puis-je t'en vouloir alors que tu m'ait posté une review ? Merci beaucoup et voila la suite.**

** covergirls06 : Coucou merci beaucoup. Voila la suite j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira.**

**Guest : La voila ! :)**

* * *

Santana emmena Quinn dans le restaurant le plus côté de la ville. Tel un gentleman, elle sortit rapidement du taxi afin d'ouvrir la portière à la belle blonde. Elle lui prit la main et ne la lâcha que pour lui ouvrir la porte du restaurant. Le restaurant était magnifique. Bien qu'il soit midi, l'ambiance se faisait tout de même romantique et apaisante. Des couleurs chaudes régnaient sur les murs de la grande pièce. Elle demanda une table pour deux à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Une fois installées à leur table et les menus en mains, un silence s'installa. Santana n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la femme en face d'elle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la femme en question le remarqua.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux de son menu.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu es tellement belle. Il m'est difficile de résister, mais je vais faire un effort. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur.

Le silence reprit alors. Une fois que la serveuse eut pris les commandes, Quinn décida de briser la glace.

- Alors dis-moi, tu le fais souvent d'inviter des inconnues ?

- Que quand elle valle la peine. Donc non.

- Tu es la voisine de Puck donc tu habites a New York. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis trader.

- Attends, ce n'est pas un truc d'arnaqueur ça ?

- Non pas du tout. En fait, on achète aux uns pour revendre à d'autres. Pour ça, on a plusieurs téléphones, fax, ordinateurs qui délivrent les informations en temps réel et permettent de surveiller l'évolution. On fixe parfois le prix des produits et négocie minute par minute les transactions. Dit-elle comme dans une publicité.

- Ouais, vous êtes des arnaqueurs quoi !

- Tu n'as rien compris en fait ?

- Si j'ai compris que, tu étais une arn...

- Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée. Bref et toi, tu fais quoi a New Haven ?

- Je suis agent immobilier.

- Et c'est moi l'arnaqueuse ? Alors que les agents immobiliers sont de vrais voleurs ? Dit-elle en rigolant.

Peu après elle partirent dans un fou rire. La suite du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas, elles firent une promenade dans les rue de New Haven. Puis Santana, galante raccompagna Quinn jusqu'à chez elle.

- Merci Santana. Merci pour cette après-midi sympathique ainsi que pour le restaurant.

- Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Je... Je sais que tu n'avais dit qu'un seul rendez-vous mais... Elle s'arrêta là, ne sachant plus comment tourner ses phrases.

- J'ai envie de te revoir si c'est ta question. J'avais dit un rendez-vous et on verra pour la suite. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve la suite mais je suis prête à tenter un autre rencart.

Santana se mit à sourire niaisement ce qui amusa Quinn. Avant que Santana ne parte, la blonde posa une dernière question.

- Tu repars quand a New York ?

- Quand le temps sera venu. Je viens de poser mes vacances ce midi. Et si besoin je peux travailler partout du moment que j'ai une connexion internet. C'est ça le côté positif de mon boulot en plus du salaire.

- Ton patron ne va rien dire ?

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment de chef. Je suis mon propre patron. J'ai une très bonne réputation et tant que je leur ramène de l'argent, mes supérieurs hiérarchiques ne me diront rien.

- Et bien comme ça c'est réglé. On se voit demain ! Je fini le travail à 18h. Annonça-t-elle en souriant.

- Je viens te chercher à 19h ?

- Avec plaisirs. A demain Santana.

- A demain ma petite blonde sexy. Dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire qui s'étira d'avantage quand elle vit la blonde en question virer au rouge.

3 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs première rencontre. Les choses avaient bien changé. Au bout d'un mois de rendez-vous les deux femmes étaient enfin en couple. Un mois après leur officialisation, Quinn décida de prendre son congé maternité car être agent immobilier alors qu'on est enceinte de 6 mois et demi n'est pas compatible, étant donné qu'un agent immobilier doit soigner au maximum son apparence. Elles passèrent donc tout leur temps ensemble ce qui renforça leur relation. Tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Santana reçoive un appel de son patron lui disant que bien que le travail fournit par Santana à distance soit satisfaisant, elle devait revenir pour faire acte de présence au cours de certaines réunions. Son patron était tolérant, mais au bout de 3 mois d'absence c'était normal qu'il lui demande de revenir. C'est donc avec tristesse qu'elle dû prendre la décision de rentrer chez elle. Quinn, ne voulant pas fragiliser cette nouvelle relation, proposa à Santana de partir avec elle.

C'est alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent à New York. A la gare, Santana récupéra sa belle ducati monster rouge et fit faire à Quinn un tour rapide de la ville de la grosse pomme lui promettant de lui faire une visite guidée plus approfondie dans la semaine. Elles rentrèrent plus tard au domicile de Santana. Cette dernière eu de la chance, elle n'avait croisé personne et surtout pas l'iroquois. En rentrant dans l'appartement Quinn fut surprise. Ayant depuis peu apprit que Santana gagnait environ 20 à 25 millions de dollars par an avec son travail, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Santana ait un logement si... banal. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs secondes, figée telle une statue et Santana le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ? C'est le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Ce qui fit sourire Quinn qui était touchée que ça petite-amie s'inquiète autant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton, je vais bien. C'est juste que ton appart n'est pas comme je l'avait imaginé.

Santana sourît au surnom employé par Quinn puis reprit son sérieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah avec tes moyens, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais quelque chose de plus... plus...

- Grand ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

- Je le trouve déjà grand. Il y a tout de même 3 chambres, un bureau, un salon / salle à manger, une grande cuisine avec ilot central et 2 salles de bain. C'est le meilleur appart de l'immeuble. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai acheté plus grand. Je veux dire j'étais seule et je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Moi qui pensais faire sensation avec mon appartement super bien entretenu et génialement décoré. C'est raté. Dit-elle en faisant une moue toute triste et déçu.

Quinn vint la rassurer en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Mais non Chaton, il est super ton appart. Je suis juste surprise. Surprise par toi. Car je découvre un peu de toi tous les jours. Et là je viens de découvrir que malgré tes moyens tu te contentais de ce que tu as besoins et je trouve ça tellement humble. Toutes ces petites choses qui font que tu es toi, me rendent encore plus amoureuse que je ne le suis déjà.

- Merci, mi princesa. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Santana déballa sa valise et celle de Quinn pendant que cette dernière préparait le repas. Après le débarrassage de la table, elles décidèrent de regarder un film tranquillement. Alors que Quinn choisissait leur programme télé et que Santana se contentait de la contempler amoureusement, on frappa à la porte. Santana alla ouvrir la porte et eut un brin de panique quand elle vit Puck. Ce dernier ne le remarquant absolument pas lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjours Santana. J'étais venu car je me demandais si ce n'était pas des cambrioleurs mais je suis content que ça soit toi. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Merci. Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Tu es parti pendant longtemps. Tu es partit ou ?

- A New Haven.

- Ah je connais une amie du lycée qui habite là-bas.

- Ah bon ? Paru-t-elle faussement surprise.

- Tu es partit en vacances ou pour autre chose ?

Santana ne put répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'intérieur de son appartement dont elle avait la porte entrouverte.

- Tu viens Chaton ? J'ai choisi le film.

Santana rougit.

- Oui j'arrive Princesa. 2 Minutes. Commences sans moi.

Elle retourna son attention sur Puck qui avait un grand sourire.

- Ah oui je vois maintenant pourquoi tu es partie. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Euh oui... Bon je vais te laisser. Contente de t'avoir revu.

Alors qu'elle attrapait la poignée afin de rentrer chez elle, Puck la retint tout en paraissant gêné.

- Attends ! Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire.

Santana le regarda l'encourageant à continuer. Elle était intriguée.

- Voila ne m'en veut pas mais pendant que tu n'étais pas là, ta meilleure amie est venue pour te voir et comme elle restait là à attendre je ne sais quoi, je l'ai invité à prendre un café. Et une chose en entrainant une autre...

- Tu as baisé ma meilleure amie ? S'écria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Oui mais non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je me suis rangé. Je l'aime vraiment.

Santana prit un instant de réflexion. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà arraché ce qui faisait de lui un être viril. Mais en repensant à Quinn, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle lui avait fait bien pire. Elle se contenta donc de pointer son doigt sur lui et de le menacer.

- Je te préviens, si tu la fait souffrir rien qu'une seule fois. Je te retrouverais, même si je dois te chercher à l'autre bout de monde et je te tue d'une mort très lente et douloureuse. Et je le ferais. Même si pour ça, je me retrouve en prison. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête puis prit Santana dans une étreinte.

- Je te promets que je la rendrais heureuse.

Après cet échange Santana rentra dans son appartement et vint se blottir contre Quinn qui la sera immédiatement sentant la détresse de sa brune.

- Je t'ai entendu crier. Qui était-ce Chaton ?

- Puck.

Quinn se tendit au nom énoncé par sa petite amie.

- Il couche avec Brittany.

- Ta meilleure amie ?

- Oui... Et je ne peux rien lui dire car je lui ai piqué sa vie. Je lui ai pris la possibilité d'avoir une vie normale avec la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde et son enfant. Je suis un monstre... Craqua Santana en laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

Quinn resserra son étreinte et ne savait pas quoi faire devant tant de détresse venant de sa compagne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Chut, Calme-toi Chaton. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu ne lui a rien volé. Il a perdu sa chance quand il m'a soulé pour coucher avec moi et ne s'est même pas inquiété. Ou quand il n'a pas répondu à mes appels de détresse. Toi tu l'as fait alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Il ne serait probablement pas venu et j'aurais mis fin à ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé Chaton. Tu nous as sauvés. Dit-elle en mettant la main de Santana sur son ventre. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es ma sauveuse. La plus belle personne que je connaisse aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Santana releva la tête.

- Tu sais, ce n'était pas une erreur. Tous les vendredis je prenais les courriers des autres voisins pour m'amuser. C'est carrément pire que tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

- Et tu aurais pu mettre cette lettre à la poubelle. Mais non, tu es venu à moi. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Quinn embrassa amoureusement Santana qui se laissa aller dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

Le lendemain Santana et Quinn avait prévu une petite sortie dans New York mais leur plan allait vite être bouleversé quand elles croisèrent Puck en sortant de l'appartement. Etant donné que Quinn était de dos pour fermer la porte, il ne la reconnu pas immédiatement et abordait un grand sourire en voyant Santana.

- Bonjours Santana ! Ah c'est ta... Quinn ?


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn s'était retournée et le jeune homme avait à présent un air complètement perdu sur le visage.

- Salut. Dit Quinn timidement.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

- Et bien comme tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels et messages... Je t'ai envoyé une lettre et...

Elle s'arrêta ne sachant quoi dire. Tout allait très vite dans le cerveau de Puck. Les pensées se bousculaient. Puis il comprit. Et s'attaqua à Santana.

- C'est toi alors ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu as volé mon courrier ! J'ai failli avoir de gros problèmes pour l'amende non payé et j'ai eu l'air con quand j'ai été au boulot et que je ne savais même pas que j'étais viré. Tu es une belle salope. Tu as lu mon courrier. Qui t'autorisait ? Et en plus tu vas voir mes amis comme ça alors que la lettre m'était adressée. Je te défendais des insultes que lançaient les autres voisins, mais ils avaient raison. Que je peux être con d'avoir pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'es qu'une garce !

- Stop ! Coupa Quinn.

Santana avait baissé les yeux et encaissait toutes les insultes. Santana s'en voulait énormément. Quinn ne supporta pas de voir sa petite amie insultée et rabaissée plus bas que terre. Elle prit la main de Santana et la caressa à l'aide de son pouce en lui disant des mots réconfortants. Puis elle dirigea son regard noir et meurtrier sur Puck.

- Ne Lui Parle Jamais Comme Ça. Dit-elle froidement en s'arrêtant bien sur chaque mot.

Le regard de Puck se posa sur leurs mains enlacées et tout se passa très vite. Le voyage, la nouvelle petite amie de Santana, Chaton, leurs mains. Tout lui parut logique. C'est alors qu'il bondit sur Santana en l'insultant de Salope comprenant qu'elle lui avait volé sa Quinn et l'avait rendu lesbienne. Avant qu'il ne puisse attraper Santana pour la cogner, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Au premier abord, il pensa que c'était Santana qui se défendait mais la chevelure blonde lui indiqua que c'était bel et bien Quinn qui l'avait empêché d'approcher la brune.

- N'y pense même pas. Sa voix était à présent agressive.

- Tu ne comprends pas Q. Elle m'a volé. C'était ma lettre. C'est une manipulatrice. Elle ne fera jamais rien de bien.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien ! Santana m'est venue en aide. Elle m'a écouté. Elle était là pour moi, Elle ! Elle m'a apporté amour et soutient. Elle ne me connaissait pourtant pas mais elle m'a porté secours dès qu'elle a lu que j'allais me suicider si je n'avais aucun soutient.

- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Elle m'a volé la lettre !

- En répondant à mes appels, mes sms, mes mails que tu as tout simplement ignoré. Tu as fui car tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu m'as bourré, baisé et abandonné. Je savais que tu agissais comme ça avant, au lycée par exemple, mais je pensais que tu avais muri, que tu ne le ferais plus et surtout pas avec moi qui suis une de tes seuls amis. Je voulais te donner une chance de rattraper tes erreur mais tu as tout gâché. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin. Tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu n'es qu'un con qui met son amie enceinte et qui l'abandonne. Fini Quinn.

Pendant ça tirade, Quinn avait monté le ton jusqu'à hurler. Elle était hors d'elle. Puck avait la bouche grande ouverte puis il baissa son regard vers le ventre déjà bien rond de Quinn. Il devenait pale.

- Tu es...Oh Mon Dieu... Je t'ai mise en cloque. Dit-il en état de choc.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et mit ses mains sur le visage.

- Je suis un connard.

- Oui tu l'es ! Répondit Santana qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi Puck. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais décider pour le bébé.

- Le ? C'est un garçon ? demanda Puck

- Je ne sais pas, je préfère garder la surprise. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour cet enfant. Lui répondit la blonde.

Puck se releva.

- Je changerai, je sais que j'en suis capable. Je serais un bon père.

- Je ne suis pas sûre Puck. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Tant que tu ne me prouveras pas que tu as réellement changé et que tu es stable, tu n'auras aucun droit sur cet enfant. Il lui faut un environnement sain. Pour l'instant Santana m'a prouvé qu'elle était prête à avoir une place dans ma vie ainsi que dans celle du bébé, si veux la tienne, fais comme elle, change.

Les deux femmes décidèrent de changer leur plan et de rentrer chez elle. Le soir même alors que Santana prenait une douche, Quinn entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Quelqu'un entrait dans l'appartement. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle s'arma le plus vite possible. Elle se retrouva face à une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux azur qui semblait sereine alors qu'elle venait de s'introduire chez quelqu'un. Elle ne semblait même pas surprise de voir Quinn mais un peu intrigué ede la voir armée de la télécommande. La blonde sourit.

- Tu es Quinn n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui et tu es... ?

- Brittany S. Pearce.

- Oh tu es la meilleure amie de Santana ?

- Oui c'est ça. Sa meilleure amie. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Quinn ne put répondre que Santana entra dans la pièce vêtue en tout et pour tout de ses sous-vêtements. Elle avait cru reconnaitre la voix de Brittany et avait voulu le vérifier par elle- même. Elle se précipita dans les bras de la blonde pour lui faire un câlin, nullement gênée par sa semi nudité.

- Brittany ! Je me doutai que tu allais venir d'ici peu. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Bon je vais m'habillé je reviens.

Quinn hocha la tête et se rassit dans le canapé. Brittany, elle, se déplaçait dans l'appartement de Santana comme si de rien n'était. Elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer le café pour elle et Santana comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Après avoir demandé à Quinn si elle voulait boire quelque chose, Brittany revint avec les cafés et le thé de Quinn sous le regard étonné de cette dernière. On aurait pu croire que c'était Quinn l'invitée et Brittany qui vivait dans cet appartement avec Santana. Quand cette dernière revint, elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suppose que Puck t'a parlé.

- Oui j'ai été le voir juste avant de passer ici. Il m'a tout expliqué. Et je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a fait. Je l'ai prévenu que s'il tentait encore une seule fois de lever la main sur toi, il n'existerai plus pour moi. Même si j'avoue que sa situation n'est pas facile.

- Oui je sais et c'est en partie ma faute.

- Non c'est le hasard qui fait les choses. Et puis, il récolte se qu'il sème. Et puis pour tout t'avouer, ça m'arrange. Tout cela m'aura permis d'être avec lui. La rassura Brittany.

- Tu vois Chaton ? Cette situation n'est pas si mauvaise et ce pour tout le monde. Santana hocha la tête avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

- Chaton ? Repris Brittany en souriant.

- Sans commentaire. Je me passerai de tes moqueries.

- Je ne me moque pas je trouve ça mignon. Tu dois vraiment compté pour Santana, Quinn. Moi en 3 ans, je n'ai eu le droit que de l'appeler Sanny.

- Jalouse ? demanda Santana sur le ton de la provocation.

- Non heureuse pour toi. Vous êtes mignonnes ensemble.

- Merci Britt-Britt.

Une heure plus tard, Brittany partit. Une fois seules Quinn alla à la pêche aux réponses.

- San, Brittany a des doubles des clés?

- Oui. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle dorme ici alors c'était plus simple qu'elle ait des clés. Donc elle a gardé les siennes.

- Les sienne de... Laissa Quinn en suspend.

- De quand elle habitait ici avec moi.

- En tant que colocataire ou... autre chose.

- Autre chose.

- Alors c'est cela. Elle n'est pas seulement ta meilleure amie c'est surtout ton ex.

- C'est plus le contraire. Elle est avant tout ma meilleure amie, meilleure amie avec laquelle j'ai eu une relation.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Un peu moins de 3 ans.

- Mais vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble ! Comment ça c'est fini ? demanda Quinn

- On s'est séparées en première année d'université. La distance a eu raison de nous. Moi j'étais à New York, elle a Chicago pour une université de danse. On a repris contact 4 ans après quand Brittany a été engagée dans un grand studio de danse à New York. On a retrouvé notre complicité d'avant mais en tant qu'amies. Et c'était mieux comme ça. On s'est rendu compte, qu'on était faite pour l'amitié et pas l'amour. Et depuis on parle de tout enfin sauf de notre vie sentimentale, ou très peu.

- D'accord mais la prochaine fois, dis le-moi si une autre de tes ex devait débarquer dans l'appart sans que je le sache. Et surtout évite de te trimbaler a moitié nue devant elle car maintenant ce corps m'appartient et il n'est rien qu'à moi. Dit-elle en rapprochant Santana d'elle pour l'embrasser.

- Tu es trop sexy quand tu es jalouse. Susurra Santana avant de sceller leur lèvres.

2 Mois plus tard, tout s'était arrangé avec Puck. Il avait montré qu'il avait bel et bien changé en plus d'avoir gagné en maturité. Il méritait sa place de père, tout comme Santana qui méritait aussi sa place dans la vie du petit bout de chou. En parlant de ce dernier, toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers lui et Quinn. Effectivement, Quinn était sur le point d'accoucher. Au moment crucial le futur papa fut convié à l'accouchement. Bien évidemment il refusa, préférant laisser sa place à Santana. C'était à elle d'être aux côtés de Quinn pour la naissance de leur enfant à tous. Après de longues heures, Santana sortit avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ? Demanda Puck impatient.

- Tout c'est bien passé. Quinn a bien supporté l'accouchement et ils vont tous les deux très bien.

- Bon arrête avec le suspense San et dis-nous si c'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille ? S'impatienta Brittany.

- Un petit Liam, Kaleb Puckerman est né et il pèse 3,7 kilos.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Un petit mec. J'ai un fils. On peut le voir ? Demanda Puck.

- Oui venez.

Santana les fit entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle ils purent voir Quinn allongée dans le lit, fatiguée et transpirante dû à l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir. Mais ce qui était le plus visible chez Quinn était sont air heureux. Elle avait dans ses bras le nouveau membre de la famille. Il était magnifique. Un petit duvet blond trônait sur sa tête, le visage angélique de Quinn il avait tout de même les yeux de Puck. Quinn sourit en voyant ses proches entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Santana s'approcha de sa compagne et prit le nouveau-né qu'elle lui tendait pour pouvoir le déposer dans les bras de l'iroquois.

- Et voilà. Voici ton fils, Papa. Dit Santana avec un sourire.

Puck ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son fils.

- Bienvenue à toi, Liam ! J'espère que tu te plairas dans cette famille. Certes elle est hors normes mais cela ne nous empêche pas de t'aimer plus que tout. Il te faudra tout de même beaucoup de courage pour supporter 4 parents. Alors je te souhaite dès le départ, Bonne chance mon fils !

* * *

**Merci a tous pour avoir suivi cette micro fiction. J'espere qu'elle vous a plus. Et merci pour ceux qui ont posté des commentaires et qu'ils le feront aussi la. A bientot.  
**


End file.
